Luppi Antenor
| image = | name = Luppi | kanji = ルピ | romanji = Rupi | race = Arrancar | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = 6th Espada | team = Espada | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | marital status = Single | relatives = | status = Deceased | resurrección = Trepadora | signature skill = | manga debut = Volume 26, Chapter 229 | anime debut = Episode 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | media appearances = Manga, Anime, and Video Games | japanese voice = Daisuke Kishio | english voice = Michael Sinterniklaas | spanish voice = }} was the sexta (6th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, temporarily replacing and later killed by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.Bleach anime; Episode 138 Appearance Luppi was promoted to the 6th Espada when Grimmjow got demoted by the loss of his arm. Luppi appears youthful with short black hair and a rather androgynous face. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. The remains of his Hollow mask (a top row of teeth) rests on the left side of his head. Luppi's attire consists of long sleeves that fall past his hands, hiding them. His Espada tattoo is prominently displayed on his right hip. The location of his hollow hole is unknown. Personality Luppi seems to be rather arrogant, insulting Grimmjow for his lowered rank and boasting constantly when in battle. He mocks his enemies by saying "Sorry!" in a sarcastic tone after insulting somebody, as well as by licking his lips and noting the odds against his enemies out loud (i.e. 4-on-8). Luppi and Gin Ichimaru, on the other hand, seem to have been on good terms, as Gin comments about being lonely after Luppi's death, citing the fact that the two often spoke. Though in a Shinigami's cup skit, after Gin makes a friendly comment on it, Luppi gleefully denies this fact, much to Ichimaru's dismay.[citation needed] In battle, Luppi seems unsatisfied with fighting opponents that posed no challenges to him, going so far as to invite multiple opponents to attack him simultaneously during his battle in Karakura Town. Luppi has also shown that he likes toying with his opponents in battle, especially if he doesn't consider them a threat. He seems to be easily irritated, however, rising to the simplest of taunts. He was a bit perverted, commenting on Rangiku's breasts, but almost immediately afterwards, he threatened to kill her. He was clearly vengeful, as when the mission was over and he was still alive after Tōshirō Hitsugaya's attack, he vowed to the young captain he'd be back to kill him.Bleach anime; Episode 140 Things didn't go his way due to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez killing him after his arm was restored to regain his rank as the Sexta Espada.Bleach anime; Episode 143 Plot Arrancar arc Luppi, was first seen when Sosuke Aizen appointed Ulquiorra to be the leader of the group to capture Orihime Inoue.Bleach anime; Episode 138. The group consisted of Espadas, and one numeròs, known as the newest Arrancar, named Wonderweiss Margera. While Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya, were conversing with thier zanpakutō, all of the Arrancar appeared through a Garganta. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez went ahead, looking for Ichigo Kurosaki. While Yammy told him to wait, Luppi told him that Grimmjow wasn't an espada anymore and that he didn't matter. The Arrancar and the Shinigami began battle, having Toshiro against Yammy, and Yumichika aswell as Ikkaku againts Luppi, and Rangiku against Wonderweiss. Bleach anime; Episode 139While Luppi was winning against Yumichika, He called Yammy, and asked if he can fight Toshiro. He then released his Zanpakutō, Trepadora, having Toshiro charge at Luppi, and activating his bankai, in order for him to stop Luppi from releasing his Zanpakutō. While it proved to be unsuccessful, Luppi tried to do a sneak attack on Toshiro which was then blocked. Claiming that he was suppriesed that didn't work and that the Captain-Class Shinigami were stronger than he thought. He then revealed his true form, and temporarily removed Toshiro from battle. After commenting that 4 against 1 was better, he corrected himself and said, "Sorry, I should have said 4 against 8. He then continued to fight Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku. He whipped the Shiningami with his tentacles, and claimed that resisting would be futile. The three shinigami then charge at Luppi. He then grabs the three with his tentecles, and brings up Rangiku, making a perverted comment on her body, wonders how she would look "full of holes." When his tentacle charges at Rangiku, it is severed by Kisuke Urahara's attack. Luppi questions who he was, and questions where his manners were, and indruses himself. As Wonderweiss attacks him, Luppi returns to his battle. Bleach anime; Episode 140He calls Rangiku pathetic, due to the fact that she was freed, but got captured again. Rangiku then told him that she noticed something throughout the battle, and it was that he talked too much, and that guys that talk too much, gross her out. Luppi "reminds her" that she is being help captive, and that if he gets mad, he will skewer her. He is then interupted, by one of his tentacles being frozen by Toshiro. Toshiro claims that for an opponent, he is too relaxed. Luppi, stunned about the fact that Toshiro was still alive, is introduced to Hyorinmaru. Toshiro explains that Hyorinmaru is the strongest ice-snow based Zanpakutō, and that it will regenerate wherever there is water, he also explains the difference in size of their power. Luppi is then defeated by Toshiro's attack, Sennen Hyorou. After Grimmjow, Yammy, and Luppi were defeated, and Orihime was captured, Ulquiorra appeared, and returned himself, and the other Arrancar's to Hueco Mundo by a negaciòn. While in the negaciòn, Luppi, threatened Toshiro, by claming that he will, "Twist off his little head.Bleach anime; Episode 143 When the Arrancar arrived at Las Noches, Aizen told Luppi that there were some that didn't approve of bringing him there. He explained Aizen, that it was obvious, because all of the fighting was just a diversion to bring that girl (Orihime) to Las Noches, and that there was no way he would approve of that. Aizen then wanted a demonstration of Orihime's power, so he wanted her to heal Grimmjow's left arm. Luppi claimed that that would be impossible, because Kaname Tousen turned his arm into ash. He threatened to kill Orihime if she didn't heal his arm, and called her power fake. After orihime completely healed his arm, he was was left astonished, asking how she did it. Aizen then explained to him how Orihime's power worked, and stated what Ulquiorra thought of it to be at first. After both explanations, Grimmjow tells Orihime to heal an injury on his back, which was where his ranking was. After Luppi questioned what Grimmjow was doing, he got impaled by Grimmjow. Luppi, with the last of his breath, curses at Grimmjow, then he gets the top half of his body blasted off with a cero. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Luppi has great spiritual power, as seen by his status as an Espada, as well as by easily fending off three Shinigami lieutenants and a captain during the initial stages of the Espada's second invasion of Karakura Town. Zanpakutō : When sealed, his Zanpakutō resembles a kodachi with a pink hilt, which he wears on his left side, close to his armpit.Bleach Anime; Episode 139 *'Resurrección': Trepadora's release command is . It manifests as eight enormous tentacles, with a bone cowl also growing over Luppi's head. Each of the tentacles connects to Luppi at one of the corners of an octagonal design on his back, which is very similar to the Chinese Ba Gua symbol. The tentacles can grow spikes, in order to inflict additional damage. Appearance in Other Media Luppi appears playable in Bleach video games Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and Bleach: Versus Crusade. Trivia *During Luppi's first appearance in the manga, his Hollow mask had many more teeth on it than it did throughout the rest of his time in the series.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 12 Quotes *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya after being saved by Negación) "How unfortunate for you captain. You don't get to kill me. Don't forget my face because the next time we meet I'll twist off that tiny head of yours and crush it!"Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 17 References Navigation de:Luppi es:Luppi Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male